


Sonic's New Outlook

by TimedWatcher



Series: The Sonic the Sissyhog Trilogy [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Hedgewhore, M/M, Oral Sex, Transgender, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher
Summary: Sonic is finally captured, but thanks to Robotnik's newest creation, being turned into a robot is the least of his worries.





	Sonic's New Outlook

**Author's Note:**

> Part of chapter 1 was co-written by ButterBoy

There was no escape for Sonic. He was bruised and ultimately beaten - the solid glass laboratory tube he was in sometimes reflecting himself. He hated that, as it only reminded him of his failure. He stared up to the little bit of lighting and weird doodads that were sealed away from him - only to catch a disgusting, perfume-y strawberry smell right in his face.  
  
It reminded him of Amy.  
  
It started doing it intermittently, and it was driving him crazy everytime it happened. Sonic stood, his face pressed into the glass, trying to see the world outside, but only finding darkness. There was a stiff WHAP as he nearly flipped out, turning to meet something that wasn't there. His ass cheek was red and sore, his gloved hand giving it a bit of a small rub.  
  
***PSHEW***  
  
More of that disgusting spray, and as he moved his focus from the invisible assailant, there was another blow that glanced across his backend, but this time, he caught it.  
  
A faceless, metal snake stared back at him, with a rounded bulbous end.  
  
He dropped it out of fear, watching it slide back into position.  
  
Fear? What was he thinking. That could have been his ticket out of here.  
  
***PSHEW***  
  
What was that stuff? It was strange... and he thought about Amy again. This time, he was developing his own snake. He sighed. He didn't care if Robotnik was watching, he'd relieve himself. He reached down, leaning his thigh and leg upwards, grabbing a hold of his hardening blue fella, he began stroking himself, seeing that pink bit of skin underneath his foreskin with every tug. He moaned with a high pitch, the sensation more powerful than ever and rapidly building in his body, making him truly forget there wasn't somebody watching, but something.  
  
In a flash of mechanical vines, his hands separated as his legs were split apart, his hardness floating in the air, beating like his heart. He wondered what was going to happen, but felt something poke and prod him, as if trying to spread his cheeks from behind. That's when the Blue Blur's ass was invaded. He struggled. "No... nooo wait... stooop..." Sonic whined with a groan as the tentacle dug its way further and further into his tight hole, refusing to pull out, his insides feeling everything.  
  
Why  
  
Why was this happening? Was this what roboticization felt like? Sonic truly felt sorry for all the woodland creatures he had rescued before, and it gave him the tiniest bit of resolve to fight back - only to have a squirmy metal rod dart past his lips, subsiding that. It fed deep down, triggering his gag reflexes, but no matter how many times he coughed or tried to do anything to get it out, it wouldn't stop.  
  
More of these things seemed to join in, these new ones started rubbing down his chest, which caused him to wince even more than the phallus down his gullet, as something strangely sensitive seemed to exist on both sides of his pecs - as he looked to see why it felt that way, he nearly broke down:  
  
Sonic was growing breasts.  
  
He teared up, as he wanted to cry, but instead, he cried out in pure ecstasy as he splattered and stained the once pristine tube, seemingly inviting them to join in, covering him inside and out with an icky substance that seemed to leave him tired. As they all left his body, with him wiped out on the floor, the smell of his cum and the perfume came together noxiously, but he kinda liked it now.  
  
=============================  
  
Sonic awoke to a spotlight shining in his face in an unreasonably dark room. As he slowly gathered his senses he realised he was strapped down to some kind of metal chair, unable to get up despite his struggling.

Though struggling wasn’t really the right word for it. Tired, drained and confused as he was, he could barely even lift his arms, plus he’d found out first-hand that maybe not resisting wasn’t so ba-  
  
He shook the thoughts out of his mind; he had to get away from here.  
  
With new resolve he looked down at his bindings again to see if he could find some way to deactivate them, but in doing so he caught a glance at his chest. Everything in the last day felt so unreal, but it seems that his budding breasts were no dream. They were relatively small, no more than an A-cup, but they had cute little puffy nipples that pointed out in either direction. They looked very sensitive.  
  
Any resolve that he’d built up quickly faded to a mix of shame and curiosity as he stared intently at his perky tits. Part of him was horrified, he was a boy! Boys aren’t supposed to have boobs! And they certainly aren’t supposed to get so damn excited looking at their own chest! Sonic was trembling as his nipples grew stiff, the beating of his heart echoing in his ears, the feeling of sticky wetness between his thighs... Wait, what?  
  
“ _Well well well, look who’s awake_ ~”  
  
His reverie was cut off by a sultry feminine voice and the clacking of heels walking towards him. “ _My my, don’t you just look delicious sugah_.” Rouge teased as she stepped into the light, dressed in a much thinner, more transparent, variant of her usual cat-suit, complete with fishnets and an exposed midriff. It looked like it’d be more at home in a burlesque than a burglary. Her voice, as well as almost every other part of her, practically dripping with eroticism.  
  
“R-Rouge!?” Sonic gasped in a much girlier voice than usual. “Please, you have t-“ He was cut off by her finger against his lips. “ _Shhhh... Not Rouge. Mistress_ ~” She told him with a menacing grin, revelling the way he receded in confusion and fear. “ _The good Doctor has sent me here to train you, so as your teacher I will be treated with respect. And I think the only thing I HAVE to do is press this button right here._ ” She told him as she produced a remote from her sizable cleavage, clicking something as she pointed it at him.  
  
Sonic became aware of a hole in the seat beneath him, gasping as a familiar metallic tentacle snaked out of it and into his strangely relaxed asshole. Frightened as he may have been, all the drugs he’d been exposed to prevented him from clenching with any real strength at all. He whimpered softly as it made repetitive, shallow thrusts into his colon, it’s bulbous head brushing against something very sensitive as it did.  
  
Suddenly two more tentacles sprung out from the sides of the chair, their suction cupped tips latching onto his now rock hard nipples, the airtight seal pulling at them rhythmically.  
  
His tongue lolled out of his mouth in satisfaction, his moans growing ever louder. “P-please! R... Mistress! I-I... I can’t-” He spluttered, barely able to form a coherent sentence.  
  
“ _Can’t what sweetheart_?” She teased “ _Is it too much for you? This is only the first setting though, I haven’t even turned on the vibrate function_!” She said pointing at a button on the remote and ‘accidentally’ pressing it. “ _Oops_ ~”  
  
His eyes rolled back in his head as the metal snake fucking his ass began to shake violently inside him, causing his toes to curl up and the same strange wetness to be felt on his thighs. He’d have to figure out what that was when he could think about something other the pleasure that was coursing through his body.  
  
“ _Oh, that’s right. I never told you what exactly I was training you in, did I cutie_?” She asked as she sidled up beside him and began to stroke his leg. She leant down close to his ear, giving him an up close view into the chasm of her breasts, close enough that he could feel her hot breath. “ _I’m training you to be a slutty little girl~ though it looks like I won’t have to try very hard_.”  
  
Sonic’s heart skipped a beat, though whether it was from fear or excitement she wasn’t quite sure. “B-b-b-but I ~ahhn!~... I’m a boy...” She protested weakly, still writhing in pleasure despite her weakened body.  
  
“ _Are you really sweetie_?” Rouge chided “ _I’m pretty sure boys have cocks_.” She suddenly spread her trembling blue legs. “ _Does that look like a cock to you_?” Looking down Sonic saw the reason for the wetness between them. A small pink cage, digitally locked, kept her pecker soft and compact, though it had seemingly been dribbling non-stop since the teasing had started. She’d have gasped if she could find her breath.  
  
“ _I’m shocked you hadn’t noticed hun. Didn’t you wonder why it wasn’t hard? And don’t even pretend you aren’t enjoying yourself, we all saw the little show you gave us yesterday_.” She taunted as her face somehow became even redder. “ _Oh well, maybe you were never really that attached to this thing anyway_.” She giggled as she flicked her cage, a strand of syrupy juices clinging to her finger afterwards.  
  
“ _I’ll tell you what though, it doesn’t have to stay on. As much fun as I’m sure you’re having cumming over and over, but never quite really getting off, what if I said you could have a real orgasm? Would my little fucktoy like that?_ ” Just as Rouge was about to start giggling again she was cut off by breathy panting. “ _Yes! Yes Mistress_!” She cried out, clearly being driven insane by the never-ending vibrations against her prostate.  
  
“ _My my, someone’s eager~ Does this mean you’re going to be a good girl_?” She asked bringing up the remote.  
  
“Y-yes!” She groaned. She felt her anus quivering as rivulets of slime dribbled from it.  
  
“ _That you’re going to accept your place as nothing more than a sex-toy for other’s pleasure_?” Holding her thumb over the chastity release button.  
  
“Yes! I’ll do –unngff- anything! Just please, take this off!” She pleaded.  
  
“ _Mmm good, I’ll hold you to that cutie. Buuuuut... Not today hun_.” She said with a sadistic smirk, putting the remote away again and beginning to walk away. Those drugs really were something else, this was going much easier than she’d thought. “ _Oh, while I’m thinking about it; the gunk that thing’s spreading inside your ass, I’m sure you can feel it, it’s full of stuff that’s going to turn you into an even sexier girl! So don’t be surprised if certain parts of you... change proportions~ It’s a natural part of every slut’s life_!” She laughed to herself as she left the room, leaving poor Sonic a dribbling, horny mess.

At least she’d pass out soon.  
  
=============================  
  
Could she escape?  
  
Nope. She was...  
  
HE was still trapped, yet felt relaxed despite his predicament. Not even remembering what that traitor Rouge did to him bothered him, and while he hadn't eaten in awhile, he felt strangely sated, so even though he felt like he still had to get out of there, he didn't try to move. He looked down to see he had been wrapped in a white sheet, like a blanket, but Sonic could still feel that he had that weird device wrapped around his junk, but thankfully he wasn't feeling particularly excited now.  
  
"Rouge, hey, about last night... if you could just, you know... let me go..." Rouge smiled almost smugly, ignoring him while trussing him up by his ankles in two separate harnesses. "We could just forget this ever happened. Please?" His head rolled as far as it could to follow her, as Rouge disappeared from his immediate vision, humming ever so sweetly. There was a squeak of a wheel. He waited to see what was being carted over. How could he be so patient? She could be bringing ANYTHING over.  
  
Before he could stress about it, it came into view.  
  
He came into view.  
  
It was just a room sized mirror. From chest up, he still looked like himself. He was starting to get a little worried.  
  
"Voilà!" Rouge ripped away the sheet.  
  
Sonic wished he could cover his eyes, but they just grew ever wider, as an intense, expanded feeling emanated from his gut. He wanted to be sick to his stomach, but it was way ahead of him.  
  
A much thicker tentacle had been residing inside him this entire time.  
  
" _Mmmph, it seems a little tired_." Rouge reached between his legs, getting a firm grip around the wormy protrusion, and with as much care as yanking out a hose from the garage, it popped out from Sonic, and a milky white substance came out in a froth. Sonic knew it was whatever Rouge was talking about yesterday. This stuff was going to turn him into a girl? He just... he couldn't believe it. Is that why is ass... was... was starting to resemble a pussy?  
  
Sonics mouth remained gaped, as did his asshole, as he watched it between his blue and shapely cheeks, hoping to see it return to normal, as it refused to contract. The sniffles were beginning to start, as he really wanted it to just not look like he had just been fucked by a huge cock... but he really was, wasn't he?  
  
Rouge had been posing over the leg of Sonic with the busted contraption of Robotnik’s, slapping it against her wrist casually, watching her friend disintegrate, but the weeping was starting to get to her. She knew she had to get this over with before she seriously considered setting him free. " _Please bare with me hun, it's just as much a learning process for you as it is me_." She had placed a comforting hand on him, which seemed to get him to shut up - at least for now.  
  
Rouge looked over the three pink cum stoppers she had prepared for Sonic. Her ass would need to be open for business after all. Tracing her finger over the 2 inch one, she knew it would be too small and fall out or even just disappear inside her. Sizing up the 6 incher, she knew it might expand her too much and leave no mystery for the customer to break open. Spying the fourth, she knew it would be just right for Sonic.  
  
She hunched over, dapping her finger across his little nose, before telling him to "Open wide." He tried to clench, sucking in air, but it was now still very easy to work the plug inside Sonic. She looked up with a small smile, trying to assure Sonic as if this was the most normal thing in the world, giving his tummy a rub as she gave the bottom of the plug a teasing twist, as if she were sealing something shut. "How does it feel?"  
  
Sonic just gave her a grimace.  
  
"You'll get used to it... now, for the pièce de résistance." Rouge had a bit of a perverse satisfaction when she showed it off the pink g-string as if it were the most daunting game of Cat's Cradle one could play, her fingers larger than any piece of the fabric. "They're tight enough to hold it in for you until you're always begging for something in there." Unhooking one of his legs, she placed one of his numb and dopey legs in the frilly thing, as she did the same for the other side, before pulling it up with a snap.  
  
"Perfect." Rouge was almost surprised how good it looked on her, but she was indeed getting some nice looking hips thanks to the treatment. The good doctor knew his formulas. She stood, giving the confused boyhog a kiss, before walking out of the room with her taunting, wiggling hips.  
  
" _Goodnight_ ~"  
  
Sonic stewed in the pitch black darkness, but her ordeal was far from over.


End file.
